


The Big Bang

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Crew, Immortal FAHC Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: The first time they die, it's together, and they don't think they're ever coming back.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they die, it’s not years and years apart from each other. They aren’t born with centuries between them. They don’t have old eyes in young faces. The first time they die, they think it will be the last.

* * *

“So, see you guys in hell, I guess?” Geoff says, shrugging his shoulders. Ryan rolls his eyes, Gavin gives a nervous, little giggle, Michael sighs heavily and mutters ‘Jesus Christ’, while Jack cocks her head to the side and gives Geoff a very disappointed stare, Ray and Jeremy ignore Geoff completely as they argue quietly over who gets to work their way into Lucifer’s good graces first without interference.

“Yeah. Alright, then. I guess.” Michael says, sighing once again. “Someone wanna shoot it or something? Get this ball rolling? I mean, we know we’re going to die, right?”

“I’ll do it.” Ryan offers, already reaching for his gun.

“Do you think it’ll hurt?” Gavin asks, voice quiet and scared.

“I don’t know.” The others admit together, after sharing small looks between them.

“I don’t want it to hurt.”

“You want a bullet?” Ryan asks, glancing down at his gun, ignoring the tension suddenly bleeding off all of the others.

“Not if the rest of you aren’t gonna have a bullet.” Gavin replies, shaking his head. “We’re gonna go out together. I just- I just don’t want it to hurt.”

“It won’t.” Ryan says, sharing a speaking look with Geoff, who nods. Ryan takes a deep breath in. “See you on the other side, Gavin.” Ryan tells the Lad, before Geoff strikes Gavin in the back of the head with his gun. Gavin barely has time to gasp before he collapses. Ryan catches him before he can fall to the floor, and slowly lays him down. “Anyone else?” he asks, the others shaking their heads.

“Nah. If I wake up in Hell with a headache, I’ll hate you both.” Ray admits, smirking.

“True.” Ryan says with a little smile. “Alright then. Any last words?”

“Love you fuckers. Hate you fuckers.” Michael says, wiping suspiciously at his eyes. “Now shoot the fucking bomb, Ryan.”

Ryan nods his head and turns to aim at the bomb stuck to the elevator door, just one bomb of many riddled throughout their supposed ‘safe house’.

“I’m going to find the Corpirate and I’m going to fucking haunt the shit out of him!!” Ryan promises before he pulls the trigger.

* * *

They wake in the rubble, one by one by one.

The world isn’t ready for them.

But, oh, they’re so fucking ready for the world.


	2. I'm Waking Up To Ash and Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I was going to come back to this verse. But apparently I did sometime in the past and was going somewhere with it that I now can't remember where. But I found this while trying to kick my muse back into action, so here, you can have this. :) 
> 
> Title is obviously Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. :)

Gavin is the first to wake up, shoving debris away from him and wondering if perhaps the House hasn’t been as booby trapped as they’d thought, until he sees the vibrant blue sky above him where once the ceiling had been, and that’s when he realizes he should be dead. He makes a wounded little sound in the back of his throat and wiggles his way out of the rubble.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

Gavin’s mind is chaos, coherent thoughts skittering just out of his reach even as he pulls himself free of the rubble and stumbles around. There is nothing left of their building but rubble and dust. There should be nothing left of him either.

He makes that wounded little sound again, and wills himself to keep moving, when all he wants to do is fall back to the earth, curl up in a ball, and cry. Cry at being left behind. Cry at living when his friends have died.

He doesn’t remember dying.

It’s only thirty minutes after he wakes that he finally lets himself crumple back down to the earth, his head in his hands, and his body trembling with his cries.

* * *

Michael wakes to the sound of a being in pain, anguished cries tearing at his heart, tearing at his soul. His hands clench and after a few moments of listening to the heartbroken cries, he finally manages to find the will to push himself up out of the rubble, that’s when he remembers that he’s supposed to be dead.

_Jesus!_

He remembers seeing the bomb explode, remembers thinking it was pretty for the few seconds it took to blow him to fucking smithereens, except, here he is. Alive. Whole. Maybe later it’ll terrify him that he remembers dying. Maybe later, but not now.

He climbs shakily to his feet and finds it incredibly funny when the wind rushing past him alerts him to the fact he is as naked as the day he was born. His nakedness distracts him for all of five seconds before the crying breaks through his thoughts and he turns his body towards it, apprehensive about what he’ll find.

He’s relieved, heartbroken, and so fucking _grateful_ to find Gavin sat upon the remains of what used to be stairs, crying into his arms.

“Boi!” Michael calls out, Gavin flinches and then lifts his head, his eyes locking onto Michael’s almost immediately and a grin as bright as the sun lights up the Brit’s face.

“Micooooll!” the lad exclaims, throwing himself up and at his friend, it’s not until they’ve been hugging for about ten minutes and crying into each other’s hair, and necks, and chests, that they realize they are both completely naked.  

“Yes, I’m happy to see you, too.” Michael whispers in Gavin’s ear, and Gavin laughs so hard he cries, and he doesn’t stop even when his legs give out and he brings Michael down with him.

* * *

Ray and Jeremy wake together, hugging each other tightly, the moment they realize this, they both make horrified noises and move away from each other, shoving the rubble off them and climbing to their feet.

“You’re naked!!” Jeremy exclaims, scandalized, Ray glances down at himself and then at Jeremy and clears his throat.

“Not So Little J, huh?” he states, and smirks as Jeremy glances down at himself and then goes beet red.

“Stop it! My eyes are up here!!!” he hisses, and turns away from the lad, only to spot two more, sat in the rubble, holding each other tightly. “Gay!” he yells at them loudly, and hears Ray start laughing beside him.

“Embrace it, Jeremy!” Gavin yells back, laughing.

“Get the fuck over here!!” Michael demands, and is swiftly obeyed.

“So, like, this is a side of you guys I never thought I’d see.”

“Shut the fuck up, Ray!!”

* * *

The Lads have long gone off and stolen clothes and cars by the time the Gents wake, Michael shoves a bottle of whiskey at Geoff the moment they hear his wailing as he shoves himself out of the rubble.

“Also, put some clothes on!” Michael hisses, scandalized, as he throws some clothes down beside Geoff and moves off. Ryan is sitting up in the rubble staring at his hands, Jeremy throws him some clothes and a new mask. Gavin blushes a ridiculous red as he puts the clothes down by Jack and then makes a noise that could be an embarrassed giggle before he dashes off to go sit by Michael. Ray stands in the background, saying a eulogy and ducking and rolling every time one of the lads throws something at him in their attempts to get him to stop.

* * *

“Hey, where are the authorities?” Geoff asks when he’s looking presentable, and had a good amount of the whiskey.

“Who fucking knows?” Michael replies with a shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe they’re swamped?”

“We should get out of here before they decide to do their jobs.”

“You’re the boss, boss.”

* * *

“So, are we going to talk about this?”

“No.”

“Okay.”


End file.
